


Day 3: Thigh Riding

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Office Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Natasha had already confirmed with Pepper's secretary that there was a gap in Pepper's schedule.  After being interrupted several times that week, Natasha was not going to waste any time.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Kudos: 56
Collections: Blackhill





	Day 3: Thigh Riding

Natasha walked into Pepper’s office and straight to her, barely pausing to drop the bag of food she’d brought. As soon as Pepper was in reach, Natasha was leaning in and kissing her. Pepper made a content noise, tugging her closer as Natasha’s tongue pressed between her lips.

Natasha spun Pepper’s chair so she could drop into Pepper’s lap. She leaned back for a second and pressed the ‘do not disturb’ button on Pepper’s desk phone. 

“I don’t have much time,” Pepper said, her hands still going to the hem of Natasha’s blouse. 

“You have twenty minutes between meetings,” Natasha said. “I checked.”

She tugged her skirt out of the way and settled into Pepper’s lap, straddling one of her long thighs, and pressing her own leg against Pepper’s core. Her mouth went to the slender column of Pepper’s throat, leaving kisses on the tender skin. Pepper gasped lightly under her touch.

“I’m not sure—”

Pepper groaned as Natasha’s tongue flitted against the hollow of her throat.

“Please Virginia,” Natasha said, grinding slowly in Pepper’s lap. “We’ve been interrupted five times in the last two days.”

“I know,” Pepper said, nuzzling Natasha’s hair. 

“We were supposed to have a break after you got back from West Coast Headquarters,” Natasha said. Her thumbs were rubbing slow circles over Pepper’s nipples through her blouse.

“I know,” Pepper said. She rolled her hips, trying to get some more friction.

“I’ve been touching myself in the shower for half an hour picturing you in your anniversary lingerie,” Natasha murmured in her ear.

Pepper’s hands squeezed Natasha’s ass at the thought of her in the shower. Then the rest of the words caught up with her.

“What anniversary lingerie?” she said, her hips moving with Natasha’s of their own accord.

“Mmm, the anniversary lingerie that I bought for you for our anniversary next month. Don’t worry, in my imagination you look stunning in it,” Natasha said. “Can’t you tell?”

She ground down on Pepper’s thigh and Pep moaned at the dampness she felt spreading over her leg.

“Tasha.” Pepper caught Natasha’s mouth with her own and slipped her tongue between her lips.

They stayed like that, kissing and grinding against each other. The damp patch on Pepper’s thigh grew and Natasha’s breath started coming faster. 

“Is this enough for you? Can you come like this?” Pepper asked, kissing Natasha’s neck.

Natasha was rocking in her lap and little moans left her with every breath. Her eyes were dark and half lidded as she stared down at Pepper.

“I’m close,” Natasha said. 

“If we had more time, I’d put you on the desk,” Pepper said, kissing the bare skin above Natasha’s blouse. “We’d forget about lunch because the only thing I’d be eating would be you.”

“Oh,” Natasha breathed, eyes widening. Pepper let her hands slip under Natasha’s clothes so she could grab her ass with both hands. 

“I’d get my mouth on you and make you come just from that. And then I’d use my fingers to make you come again.”

Natasha whimpered. Her eyes were closed and she lost her rhythm as she ground against Pepper.

“You like my fingers, don’t you Tasha?” 

Pepper placed two fingers to Natasha’s lips. Natasha moaned and took them into her mouth.

“I’d use my fingers. Just like this,” Pepper murmured in her ear. She curved her fingers inside the heat of Natasha’s mouth.

Natasha moaned around them and her hips stuttered in Pepper’s lap as she came. Pepper pushed up against her, giving her something to grind against.

Pepper slid her fingers slowly out of Natasha’s mouth, dragging her bottom lip down. Natasha looked down at her with a smug, content look.

Pepper startled when the intercom buzzed and her secretary’s voice came through the line. 

“Ms. Potts, I’m sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Stark and a few of the Avengers are on their way down from the Penthouse now.”

Natasha cursed in Russian under her breath. Pepper shifted to reach the button on her desk phone.

“Thank you for letting me know, Emily.” 

She cut the line dead and looked at Natasha.

“To bad you didn’t bring a change of clothes instead of lunch,” Pepper said.

“Oh please, I already have some here,” said Natasha. “Even so, I think they’re too far away to be much use, given the speed Tony usually travels at.”

She sat up instead and swung her legs around so that she was facing the door, and perched on Pepper’s leg instead of straddling it. She deftly spread out her skirt so that it wouldn’t show any evidence of what they’d been up to.

It wasn’t a moment too soon because Tony came strolling through the doors with Clint and Sam in tow.

“Pep, light of my life, savior of my business,” he said. He paused when he saw them sitting together. “Are we interrupting something?”

“Natasha was sweet enough to bring me lunch during the twenty minutes I had free in my schedule, so yes you are,” Pepper said sweetly.

Clint eyed the bag of food abandoned on the edge of the desk, but said nothing.

“I’ll just be two minutes,” Tony said.

“Stark, you’ll be zero minutes,” Natasha said, staring at him. “Pepper and I haven’t had more than ten minutes alone all week. So unless your idea can’t wait till tonight, you can be on your way.”

“Funny, Natasha, I didn’t think you were Pepper’s secretary anymore,” Tony said. He sighed in mock disappointment, and turned around gesturing at Clint and Sam. “Come on, gentlemen. I think we know where we’re not wanted.”

Pepper nearly jumped when one of Natasha’s slipped between her legs. She must have made some sort of noise because Clint turned and quirked an eyebrow at Natasha. Pepper couldn’t see what Natasha’s face did in response, but it must have been properly intimidating because Clint made an about face and left the room with the others.

“You are a menace,” Pepper said after the door had shut securely behind them.

“What are you going to do about it?” Natasha said, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Pepper leaned forward and reached for her desk phone once more.

“Emily, move my next meeting. I have some Avenger’s business to take care of.”


End file.
